Dancing For You
by seiko shadesssan
Summary: Ezio works at a club as bartender. Altair finds out that that's not the only thing he does.


Ezio was used to the deafening bass blasting erotic music across the club. He heard this song at least a hundred times. "I wanna" by Pitbull and Honorebel. He was annoyed. The manager had forced him to become one of the dancers with the "gay" half of the club. To his opinion, it was kind of insulting. He wasn't the type of person to give a lap dance, leading to sex in the private rooms with a stranger. But he guessed that the manager found out he was bi. He sighed and leaned forward on the counter. He was being bartender for now. He watched all the girls dancing, some pole dance, a few just exotic dancing, and lucky and attractive men got lap dances. He was totally hoarded the first day he came. All the girls wanted him. Or just his cock. Men and women came by, asked for drinks, barely looked at him, and left. He pulled out his hairband, and he was quite surprised at his hair which our around his face. He fingered it, wondering wether he should get it cut or not. "What the fuck are you doing here Ezio?" asked a cold voice. He didn't even need to look up. "I work here Altair. What about you?" "Hey, a man needs to get some once in awhile." he retorted. "I doubt you'll get any. You need the hood off first, and then the girls will do as much as a lapdance on you." "Smart ass." Altair growled. Ezio had a little crush on him for awhile, but it barely bugged him. But he wanted to try something just the same. He leaned forward on the counter, and softly stroked Altair's arm. He stiffened at the touch. And Ezio leaned in, in that sensual way of his and purred,"I'm pretty sure you're attractive enough under there..." he dragged out the last four words. Altair stared at him underneath his hood. "Hmm..." he sneered. "I can tell you're not only a bartender here Ez." Ezio's eyes widened and he removed his hand. He blushed fiercely and ground out, "Shut up!" "Can you gimme a performance?" Ezio froze, shocked by Altair's words. "Per-performance?" He asked. "I wouldn't miss it. And I will bug you about this until you die." "NO!" Ezio hissed. "No way!" His hands clenched. Altair spotted the manager a few feet away, and took his chance. "But babe, I want you... To give me a performance." he purred. Ezio almost yelled,"NO!" The manager came over, and said, "What's going on?" Altair pointed at the young Casanova. "He won't dance for me!" The manager glared at Ezio and said,"Get moving. Cyuz will cover you." Ezio sent the coldest glare at Altair as he walked towards him. Altair just laughed. "I will never forget this." Ezio heatedly grabbed his hand, and pulled him to an empty room, and pushed him on the couch. "Shut up and wait. I gotta get dressed." He stormed away. Altair laughed and leaned back, and stared at the ceiling. 5 minutes later, he heard soft footsteps. He turned and was about to crack some smart ass comment, but he choked on it. Ezio stood in front of him, wearing a collar, a seriously tight belly shirt, that exposed his hard, perfect abs. He had like mini booty shorts, cut VERY low, and hugging that ass of his. His legs were perfect as well. He had shackles without the chains on his wrists. His hair was messed up, and his face, flushed. He growled as he tossed the chains at Altair who was still staring. "Stop staring, and those are for if you get a little touchy. Which I hope won't happen."

He stood in front of Altair. "If I hear this anywhere out of the club, I'll kill you." Altair just sneered. Then he started moving. His body moved like a snakes. It was just... Amazing. It was fiery, and passionate, and saying in a seductive voice, "Come and get me." Ezio's eyes, were basically pleading for Altair to touch him. He dragged his hands up his own body, Altair watching glazed. Ezio let out a soft moan, and his hands got tangled in his hair, and slowly started back down his body. Altair could see why the manager wanted him in the "gay" half of the club. He was just so godamn...AROUSING. A few more minutes of hypnotizing Altair, and the music flowing perfectly with Ezio's rhythm, passed. Ezio stopped abruptly, panting, and turned and started walking towards the door. His hand just clutched the handle, when all the sudden two hands crashed on the door on either side of him, trapping him. "Wha-?" he started to say, but got cut off by a hot body pressing into him. He felt something hard pressing into his ass. He let out a moan. "A...Altair... What are you doing?" "That was amazing, but that's not enough for a predator like me." Altair ground out in Ezio's ear. "Aah..." Ezio groaned as Altair nibbled his ear hard. He somehow managed to turn his head around, and Altair's mouth descended roughly on his. Ezio immediately let him in, and their tongues sought eachothers mouth heatedly. Ezio moans escaped, and Altair's low growls, just made them more excited. Tongue and tongue faught a feverish battle. Altair slid his hand slowly down Ezio bare stomach, and touched the hardening bulge between Ezio's legs. Ezio broke away, letting the sexiest moan escape. Altair pulled them both away from the door, both falling back on the couch. And Ezio thought, he wasn't having sex with a stranger after all.


End file.
